Memories
by idolR21
Summary: The newest doll, Delta, gets put on dangerous missions right away. But her excellence and Echo's awareness clash as Delta stays loyal to the Dollhouse and Echo tries to bring the House down. After Season 2


"There! Over there!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Let her go!"

In the midst of all this chaos, all Delta heard, was "Would you like a treatment?"

"Yes," Delta said. "I would like a treatment…"

Ramirez led Delta out of the rioting crowd and into the black van. No one seemed to notice their disappearance, as they were busy trying to burn down an old house. The house was slowly disappearing from view, and then, Delta could not see it at all.

The black van stopped at a rather empty garage. Ramirez led Delta out of the black van.

"I don't get it," Delta said. "Why all the fuss? It's just an old house…"

"Well, it's time for a treatment." Ramirez said. "Just follow me."

Ramirez led Delta into an elevator. Delta watched as the elevator buttons light up until the elevator door opened.

"Ah," Topher said. "Hello, Alexandria."

"Come on Topher," Ramirez said. "I don't have all day."

"That is where you're wrong, Ramirez. Right here, Alexandria."

Delta hesitated, but followed Topher's instruction and sat in the chair. He pressed a few buttons on this computer, and suddenly, Alexandria was gone from Delta. As the chair rose, Topher slowly came over to Delta.

"Hello, Delta." Topher said.

"Did I fall asleep?" Delta asked.

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"  
"If you like."

Delta got off of the chair and out of Topher's office. As she looked down, she saw many other people, most of them, her friends. She descended slowly down the staircase to meet up with her friends, Tango and Romeo.

"Hello, Delta." Tango said.

"Hello, Tango." Delta responded. "How are you?"

"I am well. So is Romeo."

"Hello, Delta." Romeo said.

Delta, Tango, and Romeo parted ways as Delta made her way to the showers. While in the shower, Delta looked around to see familiar faces. Victor was on once side of her while Sierra was on the other.

After Delta finished showering, she got dressed. She suddenly ran into Echo, the top active.

"Oh," Delta said. "I am sorry."

"It is okay, Delta." Echo said. "I am fine."  
Delta smiled and walked away.

"Yes, yes, I know. Stop pestering me about it." Adele said into her phone in her office. "I don't care. I need an active on this mission. Get on with it, Topher." She hung up the phone.

Adele walked out of her office and into Topher's lab. Ramirez was there with Delta, ready to be imprinted.

"Are you sure we can't use anyone else for this?" Topher said. "Delta's new and I don't want to put her on a mission this dangerous."

"We have no choice." Adele said impatiently. "Imprint her with everything she needs to catch serial killer genius."

"Okay…" Topher said.

"Am I getting a treatment?" Delta said.

"Yes… Now could you please sit in that seat over there?" Delta walked over to the imprinting machine and sat down in it. "And now… go."

Delta was imprinted with the personality of a high class cop with the name of Nicola. At that moment, every part of Nicola was imprinted into Delta.

Nicola rose from the chair and looked around.

"Alright. What do you need me to do."

"Nicola," Adele spoke. "I know it's on short notice, but I'm hiring you to catch this man." Adele showed Nicola a picture of a tall man with messy brown hair and angry green eyes.

"Humph. Nothing too big for me, you know that."

"I must warn you, he's a genius. Strategy his is number one expertise."

"Well… Have you ever seen me fail before…?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Nicola smirked and headed for the elevator. Ramirez followed.

Echo was watching Delta as the elevator door closed.

"Hey," Paul Ballard came up behind her. "You okay?" Echo shook her head.

"No… But of course, I must act this way as not to expose myself."

"Don't worry Echo. We'll find Caroline soon, and then we'll take this place down."

"So then no more people will suffer this. It's like dying and dying all over again…"

Nicola stepped into a corner bar and looked around. She did not see the man she had been hired to catch, but stayed cool and ordered a beer.

"Just a regular beer, nothing special."

"You sure?" The bar tender asked. "Because I believe a woman like you deserves… better than regular."

"If I say regular, I mean it."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." The bar tender smirked and went away to get Nicola her beer. She looked around the bar and still did not see the man she was looking for. But she stayed patient and waited. "Here you go, sweetheart. On the house."

"I'm perfectly capable of paying, thank you very much." She put her money on the table and left to find another seat.

She looked around again, still no sign of the killer. Disgruntled, she took a sip of her beer. Then, she saw him. He was exactly as the picture, tall, messy, brown hair, with angry green eyes.

_I need to find a way so that he will approach me…_Nicola thought. And then she got it.

"Hey!" She yelled to the man in front of the stereo. "Turn up the music." He did so, and Nicola started dancing. She shook her hips and threw her jet black hair around. Many people started coming over to watch her, and were clapping. She then noticed that she got the attention of the serial killer.

After she danced, everyone clapped, and many boys tried to approach her. She ignored the other guys and returned to her seat. The serial killer approached her.

"That was some crazy dancing." He said. "Might I get to know your name?"

"Nicola." She said as she sipped her beer. "May I know who you are?"  
"Davis. My uncle owns this bar."

"That's great. Now… do you come here often?

"Eh… you know. I come here to check out a few… women. Like you. Damn. You were hot." Nicola laughed.

"I get that a lot."

"So… How about you come back to my place? We can do… all sorts of stuff there."

"Hm. Let me think." Nicola knew he would try to kill her once they reached his house. "Sure, why not. Haven't got any excitement in a while…"

Nicola got up while Davis led her to his car…


End file.
